fwcfandomcom-20200222-history
FWC Nexus
The fWc Nexus is a faction of the fWc begun in the summer of 2012. Each member of the Nexus is represented by a pony based upon the animated series "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". The Nexus is the longest lasting faction on the fWc mainland. Formation of Stable The fWc Nexus was formed during a Monday Night Raw show on 07/30/2012. Shortly after rookie diva ShiningWizard's second Gredunza win a group of other rookies assembled to celebrate the newest fWc members who had come out of lurking in the wake of the split to help revive the community. Founding member LoR75 announced the formation of the stable including himself, clintster, RadioAaron and ShiningWizard. Member tbaughm joined minutes later to form the stable's original lineup. The stable takes its name from clintster's original question regarding the group of rookies: "S''o ''are we the Nexus?" Legendary Moments *During the week of January 25-31, 2014, members of the Nexus held all three major belts in the fWc Multiverse; ShiningWizard held the Gredunza, while clintster held both the Global Legendary Television Championship of the World and the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness belt. *On 07/06/2015 newcomer null, currently holding the Hardcore Gredunza, won the IATTC belt and declared alliance with the Nexus as ShiningWizard won the Gredunza. null proceeded to win the Global Legendary Television Championship of the World on 7/8, thus putting the four belts in control of the Nexus. On 7/11 null won the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, not only winning FOUR belts in one week but putting five belts in the Nexus Stable. Active Members clintster - Original member. Creator of the faction's name, and self-described "enforcer" of the group. Nicknamed "The Carolina Cowboy". Jetskimoo - Current member who was added to be ShiningWizard's tag team partner. Together they comprise the Mane Event Mafia and have held the Tag Team titles on consecutive occasions. LoR75 - Founding member who took a leave of absence after the birth of his first child. Returned to the stable during the 05/05/14 episode of Raw. ShiningWizard - Original member tbaughm - Original member Tenor Reaper - Current member who was paired with LoR75 to form the Canadian tag team known as The Northern Lights. According to Nexus lore she was subsequently kidnapped into the stable via being lured into the Nexus Van with offers of poutine. Within five minutes she was able to persuade clintster to let her drive the vehicle in what other stablemates consider to be the result of his ingestion of too much "rehydrating fluid" from his "Official Magic Thermos". This resulted in a high speed trip into Southern Canada where she inexplicably has remained with the stable. The fWc still debates over just who actually did the kidnapping here and whether Tenor Reaper is now the secret leader of fWc Nexus. null - Declared alliance with the Nexus on 07/06/2015 while holding the Hardcore Gredunza and after winning the IATTC, putting three belts in control at the end of the night after ShiningWizard won the Gredunza. fWc Nexus Hall of Mane RadioAaron - Original member who went into seclusion shortly after the formation of the stable. Believed to be roaming the Pacific Northwest in search of Bigfoot. Titles won ShiningWizard - XX time Gredunza Champ, 15 time Tag Team Champ, 8 time Last (Wo)Man Standing, 3 time FFLM Trivia Champ, 1 time Global Legendary Television Champ, 5 time Hardcore Gredunza champ, 2 time Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness champ Tenor Reaper - '''1 time Gredunza Champ '''LoR75 - '''2 time Gredunza Champ, 1 time Last Man Standing '''Jetskimoo - 3 time Gredunza Champ, 3 time Tag Team Champ clintster - 11 time 11 time 11 time 11 time 11 time 11 time 11 time 11 time 11 time 11 time 11 time Last Man Standing, 2 time 2 time FFLM Trivia champ, one time Global Legendary Television champ, two time Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness champ, former holder of the FFLM MITB case, 1 time Gredunza champion tbaughm - 7 time Gredunza Champ, 5 time Tag Team Champ, 7 time Last Man Standing, 1 time Hardcore Champion, 2 time FFLM Trivia Champ null - 3 time Hardcore Gredunza Champ, 1 time Tag Team Champ, 1 time Global Legendary Television champ, 1 time Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue MadnessCategory:Belts Larping Factions